What Did I Do?
by Angelic Hooligan
Summary: Just a little separation between friends. M/M slash. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

This is my first venture into fanfiction. I have some original stories if you like this one. I posted this story on a mailing list, but I don't think anyone looked at it because no one reviewed. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And now the story.  
  
*******  
  
Tommy Dawkins walks easily through the crowded hallway. Upon seeing his best friend, Merton, his eyes light up and a beautiful smile forms on his face.  
  
"Hey, buddy," he says cheerfully as he opens his locker, "how was your weekend?"  
  
"Hey, Tommy" Merton greets, "you should know how my weekend went, you were with me for most of it.  
  
Tommy notices a bitter tone in his friend's voice and frowns in confusion.  
  
"You sound a little upset about that," he comments, hurt, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No. yes, there is." Merton announces, turning to his friend. "I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm starting to think it's your fault."  
  
"What?!" Tommy exclaims, confused once again. "Merton, buddy how can you think that?"  
  
"We always hang out together, which takes up my time, and people have been talking for awhile." Merton answers.  
  
"Talking? About what?" Tommy asks naively.  
  
"About us, man." Merton says, exasperated at the fact he's going to have to spell it out for his friend, "About why we hang out. They think we're, you know, together."  
  
"Together?" Tommy repeats, confused, then his eyes widen as realization hits. "Ohh. Together. As in, like a couple. They think that?"  
  
"Yes, Tommy, they do." Merton says slowly, as if explaining something to a small child "And I think it's time you gave me some space, so I can find a girlfriend."  
  
"Space?" Tommy asks in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah, space," Merton repeats, not noticing the hurt on his friend's face. "For a week at least. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Tommy answers avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Thanks, man. You're a great friend. I'll see you in a week." Merton says excitedly, then walks off leaving his hurting friend behind.  
  
Tommy couldn't believe it. His best friend was going to avoid him for a week because he wanted a girlfriend. How could he do that? Wasn't Tommy a good enough best friend not to want any other companionship? Well, whatever it was, he was going to honor his friend's wishes and leave him alone for a week. Even if it tore him up inside.  
  
  
  
Review please. Tell me if it's good or bad. - A.H. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people. This, of course, is the asked for second part to my story. I hope you like it enough to review. I appreciate the reviews I received. Enjoy!  
  
And now the story...  
  
********  
  
A week. A whole week without Merton. What am I gonna do without Merton for a whole week? Tommy thinks dejectedly as he sits in his first period class. All my other friends aren't as great as Merton is. Besides, how am I supposed to give him space when we're in most of the same classes? Glancing over to the desk beside his he notices his friend staring raptly at something at the front of the class.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" the teacher requests, bringing Tommy's attention away from Merton. "We have a new student starting today." He announces gesturing to the young woman beside him. "Class, this is Mary Goodwin. She's just moved to Pleasantville from Salem, Massachusetts."  
  
A feeling of dread fills Tommy as he takes in the girl's obviously Gothic appearance. And the way she seems to be glancing at the desk beside his. Once again looking at Merton he sees his friend can't seem to take his eyes off little Miss Goth. Looking back at the girl, he can understand his friend's obvious attraction. If you liked the dead look, which, of course, Merton does.  
  
"Mary, why don't you take a seat in the empty desk beside Merton." The teacher suggests, pointing to the aforementioned desk.  
  
"I'm Merton!" his friend exclaims, jumping up and smiling eagerly at the girl causing several snickers throughout the class.  
  
Smiling shyly Mary walks quickly to her new seat.  
  
"Now that that's settled let's begin class." The teacher says, turning to the blackboard.  
  
Tommy tunes him out and looks over to see Merton whispering quietly to the new girl, who was actually listening.  
  
I guess he found a girlfriend. Tommy thinks unhappily. But that's a good thing. Right? He doesn't have to avoid me now. He thinks, trying to cheer himself up. He slouches forlornly in his seat as he hears Mary giggle at something Merton said. This is not a good thing.  
  
********  
  
Sorry it was so short. I'm trying. Review, and tell me the truth. - A.H. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people. Third chapter here. I know what you're thinking 'It's about damn time.' I'm not very good at this fanfiction stuff. I'm more into original stories, where I can make up personalities instead of following the characterization of something already written. I tip my slash hat to all those who've been able to do it. I love you all platonically.  
  
I have one more thing to say. In the episode 'Commie Dawkins' Tommy and Merton are talking about time travelling and it's consequences, when Tommy says 'ramipercussions' I thought that was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. That had nothing to do with anything. Sorry, I have no one else to tell.  
  
And now the story...  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, Tommy." Lori greets cheerfully as she takes a seat beside him at the lunch table.  
  
"Hey." He responds, not looking up from his lunch.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asks, finally noticing her friend's sulky expression.  
  
She receives a shrug in response.  
  
Oh great, he's pouting about something, she thinks. Where's Merton when you need him? He can usually cheer Tommy up. That's it! Merton!  
  
"Where's Merton?" she asks casually.  
  
"With his new girlfriend." He replies sullenly, still not looking at her.  
  
"New girlfriend?" When did Merton get a girlfriend?  
  
Instead of answering, Tommy looks across the cafeteria. Following his gaze, Lori sees Merton sitting with a female goth. One she hasn't seen before.  
  
"Who's that?" she asks.  
  
"Mary Goodwin from Salem, Massachusetts." Tommy replies bitterly.  
  
"Salem. That's where the witch trials were held. Merton must be in Heaven," she says.  
  
Tommy groans in response.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting with them?" she asks, ignoring his melodrama.  
  
"I'm avoiding him for a week," he replies unhappily.  
  
"Why would you do that?" she asks, confused.  
  
"He told me to," he replies, then stands up gathers his tray, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you later." With one last glance across the cafeteria, which causes his eyes to glow a possessive yellow, he leaves.  
  
Poor Tommy, Lori thinks as she watches her friend walk away. In love with his best friend and probably doesn't even know it. She glances over at Merton and finds herself getting annoyed. That little twerp, she thinks uncharitably.  
  
Sighing, she rises and gathers her tray. He probably doesn't even know what he's doing, so I shouldn't blame him. This is Tommy's problem. I'm staying out of it unless he asks.  
  
Poor Tommy.  
  
********  
  
That sucked. Sorry. The best I could do. Review please.  
  
-- A.H. 


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the point of view but not the writing tense. Sorry. I'm getting really fed up with fanfiction. I'm sticking to original fiction after this. This story is just so frustrating to me.  
  
And now the story...  
  
********  
  
Look at her. She acts so innocent and perfect. Giggling at all his jokes. Understanding more than half the stuff he talks about. Being who he wants. Inconsiderate bitch.  
  
I'm his best friend. I'm the person he supposed to laugh with, the person he should be with. But *no*, she has to show up and ruin everything. Mary Goodwin. I could tear her throat out. Too bad I'm a good werewolf. Despite the fact that I'm stalking my best friend while he's on a date.  
  
I really shouldn't be here. What if he sees me?  
  
Uh-oh. They're about to kiss.  
  
Mine!  
  
"Merton?" I say as I step out of the shadows, trying to seem as if I'm just taking a walk through the park.  
  
"Tommy? What are you doing here?" he asks standing, sounding curious and slightly anxious.  
  
"Just thought I'd take a walk. What are you doing here? Who's your friend?" I ask nonchalantly, while trying to suppress the urge to wolf out at the sight of her.  
  
"This is Mary Goodwin. The new girl in our English class," he replies. "Mary this is my friend, Tommy."  
  
"Hi," she greets, waving shyly but not bothering to get up.  
  
Like I'll buy that act. She's probably some evil...thing.  
  
"Best friend." I correct. "So, what are you doing here?" I direct the question at Merton, completely ignoring little miss Mary.  
  
"We were on a date," he says, gesturing with his eyes for me to get lost.  
  
"Really?" I ask, feigning surprise.  
  
"Um, yeah," he replies, blushing slightly and gesturing again for me too leave.  
  
"Good for you, man!" I congratulate, clapping him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Thanks," he says through slightly clenched teeth, still gesturing.  
  
"Something wrong with your eye, man?" I ask in false concern and take a slight step closer.  
  
"No there's..." he begins.  
  
"Shh. Did you hear that?" I ask, looking off into the distance. "Sounded like...a scream. C'mon, Merton! Stay here, Mary!" I grab his arm and begin to drag him in the direction I'm looking.  
  
"Tommy! What...?" he asks anxiously, resisting my pull.  
  
"C'mon!" I urge and he finally gives in.  
  
Just before I drag him off I look back to see Mary standing at the bench looking confused and slightly pissed off. I am so good. Once out of sight I wolf out.  
  
I lead Merton into an alley a few blocks away, where I stop and make a show of looking around while Merton catches his breath.  
  
"I coulda swore I heard a scream come from over here." I say acting confused and unwolfing.  
  
"I don't see anything," he announces slightly breathlessly from beside me as he looks around the alley.  
  
"Must've been my imagination." I say shrugging as I turn to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks looking up at me worriedly.  
  
Beautiful eyes.  
  
Before I can stop myself my hands are framing his face and my lips are on his.  
  
So soft. His lips are so warm. I flick my tongue out to taste them and he gasps in surprise, allowing my tongue entrance into his warm, wet mouth. My tongue immediately begins to caress every inch of his mouth that I can reach. The taste is like the best thing. Like warm days and soothing rain. I groan loudly at the pleasure of it.  
  
I feel hands press against my chest and fist into my shirt, pulling me slightly closer. The tongue beneath mine begins to dance slowly with my own, causing me to groan louder.  
  
The kiss lasts eternity. It lasts a second. Either way it doesn't last long enough. I slowly pull back to look at the beloved face below mine.  
  
I take one look at Merton's scared and confused expression. And run.  
  
********  
  
That was...something. At least there was slash, however brief. Don't worry I'll continue. Review.  
  
-- A.H. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble continuing this story for some reason. Anyways, enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Britts.  
  
Love you all platonically.  
  
And now the story...  
  
********  
  
I can't believe I did that. I kissed him. I kissed my best friend. I kissed Merton. And I think he liked it.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
And then I ran like a scaredy wolf, and left him standing in that alley. That deep, dark alley in the middle of Pleasantville.  
  
"I'm so stupid." I mutter as I turn around and run back the way I came.  
  
When I arrive at the alley I find it devoid of Merton. Cursing to myself I quickly run towards the park, hoping to find him there and safe.  
  
He's sitting by himself on the park bench where we left Mary. He looks so sad and confused sitting in the dark. He seems so vulnerable to me. Usually he's full of so much energy he always seems larger than life. Better than life.  
  
"Merton." I call softly as I step out of the darkness.  
  
He startles slightly at the sound of my voice, but doesn't look too surprised to see me.  
  
"Listen, Tommy," he begins wearily, "if you're going to apologize for that kiss just hurry up and get it over with, so I can get on with my life."  
  
He sounds so heartbroken and resigned. He acts like this happens everyday.  
  
"I wasn't going to apologize," I say softly as I take a seat beside him, "why would I apologize?"  
  
He looks surprised at my answer, "I - I don't know," he replies finally, sounding confused, "Why would you?" he asks, looking at me hopefully.  
  
"I wouldn't." I answer and lean towards him.  
  
He meets me halfway, lips parted and eyes closed. It's just as good as the first time. His mouth still warm, and his taste still as incredible.  
  
Except this time our hands are more involved. I'm touching him wherever I can, running my hands up his sides and over his chest. I'm absently aware of his hands rubbing my chest, but he feels too good to focus on myself.  
  
That is until Merton suddenly straddles my lap, pressing himself against me, and we still haven't broken contact between our lips. His strong hands are running through my hair, massaging my scalp. If I were a cat person I'd purr. I moan instead.  
  
The annoying need for air forces us apart.  
  
"You're not wolfed out," he points out breathlessly.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you." I reply, leaning forward and sniffing his neck.  
  
"W - What are you doing?" he asks, sounding more breathless than before.  
  
"You've always smelled so good," I say, "like candle wax and old books. It makes me wonder what your skin tastes like."  
  
I slowly run my tongue along the curve of his neck, causing him to take a deep shaky breath.  
  
"H - How do I taste?" he asks shakily.  
  
"Great." I whisper before claiming his lips again.  
  
"Oh. My. God," a vaguely familiar voice exclaims from a few feet away.  
  
We jerk apart, and I'm barely able to keep Merton from falling on his ass.  
  
"Mary," Merton says, scrambling off my lap.  
  
Mary. Bitch.  
  
"You were kissing!" she shrieks, "You said you weren't seeing anyone!"  
  
She needs to chill out before she busts my eardrums.  
  
"I wasn't," Merton replies, his hands raised in a calming gesture, "this just sort of happened."  
  
"But he's a jock!" she screeches indignantly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't think this was going to happen," Merton replies, as he backs away from the very pissed off woman in front of him.  
  
I quickly stand up, and take my place by his side in an overt gesture of protection.  
  
"Were you using me?" she asks angrily.  
  
"No!" he replies, obviously surprised she would think that. "I never thought Tommy would like me."  
  
"I don't believe you," she replies, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, well, believe it. If he says he didn't use you he didn't use you," I say, coming to my friend's defense.  
  
"Like I'll believe *you*," she replies, glaring at me, "I'll get you back, Merton. Or my name isn't Mary Sue Goodwin," she says vehemently, casting her glare on Merton before turning and walking away.  
  
"She seemed so normal," he mutters, watching her walk away.  
  
"They usually do, buddy. They usually do." I reply, patting him on the back sympathetically, "Now, where were we?" I ask, taking his hand and pulling him onto my lap as I sit down.  
  
"I guess we'll have to start over."  
  
********  
  
Please review. It's my lively hood.  
  
-- A.H.  
  
BTW, I just have to say that 'Bother' by Stone Sour is awesome. 


End file.
